


that's all you had to say (one more thing)

by Ravenesta



Series: Alexander 'National Disaster' Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Texting, a.ham being a.ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenesta/pseuds/Ravenesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabinet meetings are not particularly productive affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's all you had to say (one more thing)

**A HAM**  
we're friends right

**BURR(SIR)**  
No.

**A HAM**  
dude come on  
you were the first person i met when i got to america!! you bought me a drink !!!

**BURR(SIR)**  
You then proceeded to ditch me to make out with John Laurens, and dedicated your entire political career to destroying mine.

**A HAM**  
oh get over yourself   
my political legacy is gonna revolve around WAY more than your bitter ass as soon as i figure out how to get past your thousands of stagnant nonpolicies  
wait no ignore that im trying to be civil  
look  
phillip thinks hes in love with theodosia

**BURR(SIR)**  
You motherfucker.

**A HAM**  
please dont kill me

* * *

 

**BEST OF WIVES**  
Can you pick up milk please? xx

**A HAM**  
betsey, dearest, love of my life, best of wives and women  
im in the white house  
theres literally a cabinet meeting right now  
the only reason i can text you right now is because of the minimal energy it takes to pay attention to the fountain of horseshit coming out of burrs mouth rn  
seriously its spewing with so much force i can almost physically feel it  
its like that time phillip flushed his soccer shorts down the toiler

**BEST OF WIVES**  
Angelica's coming. Milk, Alexander.

**A HAM**  
i will try

**BEST OF WIVES**  
xxxxxx

* * *

 

**A HAM**  
so thx for telling me you were coming

**ANGELICA**  
It was a surprise, alex

**A HAM**  
sweet as the notion is  
generally i prefer some time to prepare for the chaos that is my household when youre here  
because when you show up  
peggy shows up  
and john will show up  
and he'll probably drag along hercules and gilbert  
and that tends to end with people drunk or passed out in my office and phillip in the ER

**Angelica**  
Alexander, that was one time  
five years ago  
and mr. schuyler isn't coming this time

**A HAM**  
even worse

**ANGELICA**  
You are a CHILD.

**A HAM**  
brb gotta go smash burr and jeffersons heads together and hope that the combined friction of the two brain cells between them will produce something that isnt totally insane/destructive/fucking stupid

* * *

 

**GEORGE MOTHERFUCKING WASHINGTON**  
Please stop texting during cabinet meetings.

**A HAM**  
excuse me sir, but what are YOU doing rn??

**GEORGE MOTHERFUCKING WASHINGTON**  
Don't sass me, Hamilton.

**A HAM**  
yes sir  
sorry sir  
sir, please tell jefferson to stop throwing things at my head when your back is turned

**GEORGE MOTHERFUCKING WASHINGTON**  
Something tells me I don't want the answer to this, but why aren't you just telling him yourself?

**A HAM**  
bc he'll think youre like  
omniscient or something  
he might actually shit his pants  
he might actually shut up for five minutes  
itd be great, sir

* * *

 

**A HAM**   
[[image attached]](http://orig12.deviantart.net/034d/f/2015/320/1/e/tjeffs_by_ravenesta54-d9gwflv.png)

**T JEFFS**  
I didnt make that face

**A HAM**  
you did   
you totally did  
it was while you were waxing poetic about france  
you got really into it  
oooh should i get u a france themed vibrator for ur birthday

**T JEFFS**  
I hope Theodosia and Phillip get married and have thousands of ugly children and you and Burr have to play happy fathers in law for the rest of your pathetic lives

**A HAM**  
thats low man

**Author's Note:**

> who gave this man a phone  
> (theo and phillip had a playdate!! they pretended to be politicians and angelica taught theo how to throw a punch!!! alex was furious!!!!!)


End file.
